MAMMA MIA Finchel and Glee Version UPDATED!
by Princess Drama Queen
Summary: After all these years, Rachel got her heart broken by the one and only Finn Hudson as he announced he was engaged, she never say what came next. In Rachels POV at the start and it maay be more Finchel then anything and a little adjusted...
1. I have a Dream

Hi! This is my first, worst, only FanFic ever! I am a rookie, like only ever read. People find me one of the toughest critics ever. I'm serious when it comes to Finchel. When they broke up, this is what found out I could have "medicine" for. My first FanFic I read was "Your Daily Medicine of Finchel" Haha!

What inspired me to does this fic was the party I'm having this week-end, I loved Glee, but it not a musical, so I couldn't! But I was looking over "Mamma Mia" In the FanFics and one author has obviously given up on her story. So... I'm taking over! LoL, please review so I can improve! Thank you to had time to read mine... OMG I'm turning into MegaGleek ! ( MegaGleek talks alot at the start of theirs, if you haven't read!) Sorry if I get lyrics incorrect!

I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did it wouldn't be Glee, it'd be Finchel!

**Mamma Mia Glee**

_I have a dream,_

_A song to sing._

_To help me cope,_

_Through anything._

_If you see the wonders,_

_Of a fairytale,_

_If you trust the future..._

**Even if you fail.**

I whisper to myself, " Finn Hudson," maybe my first dad, or " Noah Puckerman" which I really hope not, it don't like the last name, bu then again, mom always said I'm just as picky as her father, as well as her self, but she won't admit that, just the same as me telling her about this... immediantly I feel a tonne of weight in my stomach not just guilt, pain and pressure, but... hope, "Kurt Hummel".

I plop the letters into the letter box and hear her " Audrey, Audrey! What are you doing her so late out about?"

I groan, but not loud enough for her' "Mum, I'm 20 since April... it's July! And I'm getting married in 2 days! I just wanted some..." I hesitated," fresh are and some thinking...time?" I say unconvincingly.

But Rachel Berry- "Something" will never fight about that. She says she won't fight since I'm not 20... GOD I HATE ALL THESE BLOODY SECRETS!... oops! I must have had..._that_ expression on my face because she let me be alone again. After a few minutes later I sneaked back up to my room and hopped back into bed.

The last thing that crossed my mind while looking at the stars- that just...flashed... was _ I wish they'll turn up, I need my dad. Please let me see the faith in him when I see you._

**This is only the prologue, so please review, I know short, I'm gonna finish this, cause I wanna finish one story but first, some food! Haha! Please review and I'll reply... if you want? I like chatting, I'd love suggestions but I have a pretty good plot in my head. Now since this is Glee, it's gonna have to change a bit, for Finchel! **

**P.D.Q. xoxo**


	2. Gotta catch a boat!

Thank you to have time to read mine... OMG I'm turning into MegaGleek ! (MegaGleek talks a lot at the start of theirs, if you haven't read!) Sorry if I get lyrics incorrect!

I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did it wouldn't be Glee, it'd be Finchel!

**On the other side of the world~**

Okay, let's get this baby going... (Motorbike starts) Yes! I thought after crashing it I will never be able to go... stupid merchandise stalls. Foreign especially... "Excuse me, if you speak English anyway, do you know what the time is?"

"Hoo? Ok ya ya!" He shows me some weird necklaces... oh! He's written down the number... okay so that's a 1.. 12..? 1:12AM! Why don't I bring a watch, I gotta be at the port in about 15 mins! I just leave with a"Thanks again"

Puck Mister

I look out of the tall buildings, god _why am I always stuck in here now, I had to ruin everything 21 years ago _is all I've thought for the past weeks when I realised I'm alone. _I wonder how Rachel's going..._ I get interrupt halfway through my thoughts when my assistant Britney, tells me it's time to leave. _Oh god, am I really ready to see her get married... better yet, the thing I tried to do 20 years ago... see her? _I rush down the stair and hear her halt and scream at me... sometimes I wonder if she is being honest and not lying saying she's a "professional adult". She hands me my passport, I thank her and go to the taxi awaits, I tell him the harbour and fast.

Finn Hudson

I rush out of my house to my limo, say good-bye to my "daughters" and order my driver to go quick and step on it! I wave my waitress and beautiful dogs good bye and a smooch for my pooch...es?

Kurt Hummel

By the time I and the female man get out of our taxis, the boat to McKinley Island (Got from another story; The Little Mermaid, look it up!)

I shout, "WAIT!" but it's too late. I closed my eyes and sighed, the next ride is on Monday, 2 days late. I ask, "Bride or Groom?" trying to be friendly and break the tension. It works.

"Bride, but haven't seen her for 20 years." He says, more to himself instead to me. I count the years again... 21 years wait; I need to ask- "Yo! You 2! Need a ride to McKinley?" We stare at each other. I look around, well. Theres no other way, and I promised I'd go to her wedding, even if it broke my heart.

"Sure!" I said. "Why so friendly?" I ask suspiciously. He just laughs.

"I heard you 2 are going to Rachel's Wedding on McKinley. I happen to know her in the past, 19 ¼ years ago- but anyways, wanna come, or not?"

"O-okay...?"

"Great hop on board, Noah Puckerman, but Pucks good." The female man shakes his hand. "Nice to have somebody to save us here!"

"I'm Kurt Hummel, knew Rachel 20 years ago, never really kept in touch though..."

They stare at me waiting for someth- Oh! Right," I-I'm Finn, Finn Hudson. I knew Rachel a little too well if you know what I mean, but," I clear my throat to break some tension," how do you guys know her?"


	3. How I met Rachel

Thank you to have time to read mine... OMG I'm turning into MegaGleek! (MegaGleek talks a lot at the start of theirs, if you haven't read!) Sorry if I get lyrics incorrect!

I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did it wouldn't be Glee, it'd be Finchel!

**Continuing...**

In Pucks POV

I look at him for a second, there's something suspicious, but I tell him anyway and chuckle a little too, "Well when Rachel first met me, I was touring around the world when I found her, and she was looking for a distraction, I couldn't remember what it was but..." I hesitate, I don't want to sound so mushy with guys but not a physco either," – it was something about a guy, I didn't really give a fuck, coz I was the only "one"- used fingers- for her," I tell them.

In Finns POV

" –_it was something about a guy," _was all I heard, could it-?-no, she wouldn't- he wouldn't be- I look back and Kurt's explaining something about the way he met her and apparently it was something to laugh about but they only see; anguish, love, heart brokenness and confusion.

In Kurt's POV

Is that guy deaf? I mean first of all, he "forgets" to introduce himself and now doesn't respond to how I met the funniest coincidence/ story ever! "Finn, just to ask, how "well" did you _know_ Rachel?"

"Oh, ahh, ya'know, um all the going out and..." I can see he's having a hard time saying,

"Sex?" Puck and I both say.

"Well yea, but not a lot, I mean yea, I mean-wait did I just say that out loud?-"

By now I'm on the deck laughing my head off with Puck, " So dude, seriously, how'd you guys break up, I mean Kurt and I were only "occupants" for awhile or so, you sound like the couple that'd get-"

Finns POV

Before he could say _it, _I butted in," I was engaged to another women, but I regretted turning Fabray into Hudson and before the wedding I went back to her and people said she was already with a-" I was gonna say douche, but I won't, it doesn't feel right to see those guys and know they ... with Rachel,"nother guy, so I went back and got so jealous, I showed the world that I wouldn't get hurt and a few years of marriage and two sons, we knew we never loved each other, so we divorced 2 years ago, and now I'm a single man. But Rachel's is getting married, and I have to let go..."

**That's it for this day, update later, please review and how will they react? XP.D.Q!**


	4. Kurt, the relationship whisperer!

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been s long, I had tests for my last term but now it's SPRING BREAK, SO WOO HOO! I'm gonna continue some more chapters, but remember I'm a rookie, I'm still getting used to everything... Anyway Please **REVIEW**! **

**Puck POV:**

I look over at Kurt and I know we both think one thing; _how messed up is his life?_

Kurt says," Whoa, that's so dramatic, should write a book on it!" Of course we weren't gonna actually say _that _out loud...

"Look, I know you're even feeling pity, or awkward, as well as thinking how messed up his my life? Well, it is. But if you 2 don't mind, I will hide in this boat the whole time-"

Wait..."What? Why, what-how...-but...you..?" I completely spit out.

"Ah, I get it." Kurt establishes, "You can't see her after last time, can't you?" Finn just stares out into the ocean," She never wants to see you again are what she said last time, correct?" This time he looks at Kurt, with a tint of regret and sadness in his eyes, "Then why did she invite you to her wedding? Too break the ice! Ha-a!" But Kurt wasn't laughing at that he was more saying "Ha-zah!" But c'mon, who uses that now?

**Finns POV**

I had a flash back of the day she said she never wanted to see me again, she poured that slushie on top of my head the moment after wards, the corn syrup and ice chips breaking, like my heart, no-no, I _won't _think of this, I'm going to_** win. Her. Back**_**.**

**Okay, that was only a little piece coz I have to get out of my PJ's and get ready, I and then I'll be back! ;D XP.D.Q **


	5. I've got something to tell you guys!

**Hi guys! I've been really busy sorry, an when I wasn't, I has writers block, so just bare with me! I'm going to be moving soon, so I won't be able to update... I hope you like this, I was gonna have Kurt as an uncle, but he **_**is**_** someone else... Audrey's Dad? They'll be Finchel later, but if you have any idea's on Audrey's grandmothers name (If you've seen the movie) that woule help! Ok, **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't on Glee, Mamma-Mia, and if I owned any of the songs, I'd 1. ABBA or 2. A Billionaire... **

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Other Side of the Island River:**

**Audreys POV:**

I run screaming, into the jetty, seeing my best pals, which I haven't seen for, like, _ever__!_

I run into the open arms of Lea (the tallest, with beautiful sandy blonde hair) , she twirls me around in her warm arms, I sigh it's so good to see them again!

I get off of Lea, and tumble, a little dizzy, in Rose's arms for a quick hug. She brunette like me, which is cute, but her hair is shorter than ,mine now, and thiner. She's the mid- height person. I'm, of course, the smallest, like my mother. She always says that, and then she mumbles _always_ something about my dad being _really _tall.

"I missed you," I half whisper/ yell.

I see the devious look on Lea's face, then I see we're in our "positions"-

"**We're... Audrey, Lea, Rosie, we're the greatest best of friends," In unison, Lea starts, "I'm tall,"**

**Then Rosie, "I'm small"**

**I go in, " I'm tiny!" **

**Then in unison again, while hands on our hips on a cicle shaking them, "And we're gonna ROCK THIS place, WOO!" **We high- five each other, just like good, ol'times!

"Show us the ring!" The say, I swear we're like triplets, but they're, more twins then anything, I sigh holding out my hand, the gasp, "It's beautiful!"

"Gorgeous!" I giggle at their compliments, bridesmaids, who would've guessed how they reacted?

Lea says in pretend or real, but kind jealousy, "I want one!" We all pause and laugh and sign at the same time,

" I'm getting _married_ tomorrow!" Just saying it, has tingles down my spine, or so it should. I have more nervousy about who's my dad?-

"I have something to tell you," I remind even my self, I _need _to tell them.

" What?"

"Why?" We all look at Lea, yes pretty, but too much like her mum Britney. Why cludn't she be more like her dad, smart, in a wheel chair, but, smart.

"_Because, _I haven't told anybody else..." They stop walking, halting me in the progress, they both gasp, "Audrey!"

And lean down to my stomach, resting they're hands, Rose whispered , "You're knocked up..?"

" No, _No, _**NO!" **

"I've invited my dad to the wedding..." 

**I'll leave it there, I'll post the end of the chapter (which **_**will**_** be short) Please review, I want you're suggestions on who are the Aunties, I'll give you a clue who I think should be; They rock at dancing Queen, and one is a player, and **_**loves**_** plastic surgery. Like, addicted to it. Please review if it was bad to, I need to continue and I need suggestions and stuff. PM me or I'll just reply to your review, tweet, facebook, hate/like it. BTdubs though, it's my first storie. Read my second Admit it! I need help with the next chapter. I was reading a Youtube Finchel story, and they **_**stole **_**my idea with Quinn staring at them, anyway, this is probably getting boring and is more than the story by now... XP.D.Q**


	6. Mum's Diary Honey Honey!

**Okay, so sorry! It's been over a month since I updated, so here's gonna be a few chapter for you guys! I've been EXTREMELY busy, and if you need to know why, I think my latest story has been posted as a preview. Now I would like to ask, please, if you have **_**ANY **_**suggestions at all, just click the magic button the authors ALWAYS ask; review. I would love to get some ideas! In either this chapter or the next the Aunties are coming in! I can't wait, and all you finchel lovers, don't worry they'll be coming in soon. I suggest watch Mamma Mia! before reading this, just because it's a lot easier to understand. Okay on with the story;**

**Previously on Mamma Mia Finchel Glee: **

_I haven't told anybody else..." They stop walking, halting me in the progress, they both gasp, "Audrey!"_

_And lean down to my stomach, resting they're hands, Rose whispered , "You're knocked up..?"_

_" No, No, __**NO!"**_

_"I've invited my dad to the wedding..."_

Lea spins around walking slightly backwards, stopping Rosie and I walking father, "You. are. _joking_!"

I try and push her out of my way when Rosie also blocks the way of the peer, " You found him?"

"No, n-n-n-no no, not exactly…" I explain finally pushing past their barrier and dragging their slim hands to the rock we always sit on when they visit.

We sit here for a while when I take a deep breath exhaling, ready to continue on with the story showing, "Okay, you know what my mother said about my father," I start, Rosie nodding along with Lea, I tell more of what she tells " It was a summer romance, but he left before he left before she was expecting me, and that's all I expected I will ever know," I shrug my shoulder," Well I was ramaging through some old trunks," I start pulling out the special object, " and I found this." I say smugly while a curious Lea and Rosie stare about to shout some more questions.

I turn to the two, answering any questions," It's the diary she kept when she was pregnant with me." I grip the diary tightly waving it around.

"_Sophie_!" Lea exclaims. Rosie and herself shuffling back so they could get a better peek of what's so exciting.

So I start reading word by word,

" _July 17th, What a night!" _Catching on, surprisingly Lea **(A/N: aHer name has nothing to do with Lea Michele, Rosie and Lea are the actual names of the be sties) **says cringing, "I don't think I wanna hear this!"

Rosie, of course, being her natural sexy personality, getting closer to read, "I do!"

learning my throat, I continue,

"_ Finn rode me over to the island._ "

I look over to them exclaiming, "That's here! McKinely Island."

" _We danced on the beach, and we kissed on the beach, and_" I take a deep breath "_ dot, dot, dot (…)._ "

" What?" Questions Lea.

I answer, " Dot, dot, dot… ? That's what they did in the olden days?" I look around switching glances at their expressions.

Rosie's jaw drops and I finally think they get it, "OH! Sophie, stop it!" Lea coming to the over side squishing in, I read,

" _Finn's the one, I KNOW he is! I've never felt like this before!_ " I look over at them, knowingly and we all giggle,

"_**Honey honey, how he thrills me, ah hah, honey honey**_

_**Honey honey, nearly kills me, ah hah, honey honey**_

_**I'd heard about him before, I wanted to know some more**_

_**And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine**_

_**Oh, he makes me dizzy**_

We're by now, giggling and jumping around in the trees, laughing like there's not tomorrow,

_**Honey honey, let me feel it, ah hah, honey honey**_

_**Honey honey, don't conceal it, ah hah, honey honey**_

_**The way that you kiss goodnight**_

_**(The way that you kiss me goodnight)**_ (Rosie and Lea join in)

_**The way that you hold me tight**_

_**(The way that you're holding me tight) **_

_**I feel like I wanna sing when you do your … THING! **_

" So this guy, Finn, he's you father?" Rosie asks, I'm standing in front of them on the cliff, and Lea is sitting besides Rose on the rocks.

" The plot thickens!" They look at each other rolling their eyes, of course I'm dramatic!

" _All this time, Finn's been telling me he loves me. And now he's announced that he's ENGAGED and going home to get MARRIED and I'm never gonna see him again. "_

I look up and see pity in their eyes, Rosie is the first one to say something, " Poor Rachel!"

" _August 4th, What a night!_

_**Noah**__, rented a motor boat and I took him over to the island. _

_" _**NOAH?" **Rosie exclaims.

I run before anymore questions can be pounded at me,

I hear a few feet away from me, Lea shouting, " Wait Audrey, wait!"

"Come on!" Rosie shouts grabbing Lea's hand. The run and catch up to be on the secret cliff stairs.

Panting, I continue, also running up the stairs,

" _Though I'm still obsessed with Finn! Noah is wild an such a funny guy! One thing lead to another and… Dot, dot, DOT!" _

The girls shriek with pleasure and humour, as we get to the top of the stairs, where my mother's hotel is, also, our home.

" _August 11th, Kurt shows up! _

_And turns from out of the blue and I say, I'd show him the island! He's so sweet and understanding, and,_"

I jump up on the stool and the girl shout out as i slam the book on my lap, " **DOT, DOT, DOT!" **We scream at the top of our lungs tipping back out heads, laughing and skrieking and just being the young girls we are!

I was about to continue when the door opens with a familiar smiling face, singing he comes the brides, though being my mother, bridesmaids_, " _Here comes the bridesmaids!" Dropping her broom, stretching her arms for the daughters she never had. Putting aside what we've been talking about, Lea and Rosie scream in unison, " Rachel!" All of us laughing t the re-union, kissing both of there faces, " Aww look at you! Ahh! Stop. GROWING!" She's shaking her hands, She's always hating us growing up! I roll my eyes.

"You sound like you're having fun already!" She puts her hands on her hips, still having that moving smile I inherited, plastered on her face. Turning around smiling her smile fading a little, clicking her fingers, " I used to have fun!" She mumbles.

" OH WE KNOW!" Immediately our faces go serious and Lea nudges Rosie while I kick her in the shin. Rachel turns around, we smile innocently, She looks like we all have three heads, but thankfully let's it slide, turning around grabbing the broom.

**Hi everybody! I just wanted to say, I'm gonna have a break for writing the next chapter until lunch. You see how I write this is I play each part in the background over and over so I can get it correct! I have to keep it paused until next time! So I just finished that scene, next scene is the arrival. I will start labelling my chapters. Sorry if there is errors, I'm still getting used to my new Macbook Air. If any of you read the whole, I'm gonna brag about this, in my other story, SORRY! It didn't type out I'm NOT gonna brag, haha! Review please! I'll update later, thanks and oh- right. I forgot to say, I kinda accidentally mixed up some chapters with the guys msiing the boat, so next is more about the aunts. Don't worry, those guys will get HEAPS later on. Now I was just proof reading and I forgot to say: **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE COMPUTER I'M TYPING ON AND PARTLY AUDREY… JUST THE NAME. I DON'T WANT TO WRITE THIS ANYMORE SO THIS IS THE LAST TIME! THANKS, BYE! **

**If you REALLY wanna know the aunts just PM me, but you have to SWEAR not to tell anybody!* Until, after I've published it!* **

**Xoxox PDQx **


	7. THREE DADS Continuing honeyhoney

**I'm back! I'm just gonna continue the tiniest bit then I'm off… for a few hours! I'm in the mood for some updating! (Only this one though:P !) **

We rush up into my room Rose and Lee closing the door, more like slamming.

Lea turns around with a matching glare like Rosie's, " So who is ya dad; Finn, Noah or Kurt?"

I look at them with all the excitement in my eyes, "i don't know!"

Rosie and Lea sling of their bags take a step towards me, " So which one did you invite?" Rosie questions.

I look up at the guiltily.

As they both realise what I chose to do, Each word, they moved back one step to the couch, they exclaim in unison, " Oh. My. GOD!" You hear a **PLOMP! **and that's then falling on the couch.

I jump up excitedly, on my tippy toes.

Rose asks seriously, " Do they know?" **(A/N: I'll post a pic of their faces/ reactions later o my profile, alsoI just wanted to warn, I'm gonna have the NEXT chapter about the aunts since this is gonna be a piss poor efforts and barely a chapter!) **

"Do they know?" Rosie asks as Lea tries to comprehend what's happening.

"What you write to total strangers? Come to my wedding, you might be my Dad'" I stare at them crazily. As they do the same back.

I continue, "No! they think Mom's sent the invitations," I stare more at Lea now, just so she get's I was kidding before.

"And after reading this diary, I'm not surprised they all said yes!"

After this we all start squealing and giggling, dancing and hopping around the room singing,

"_ Honey honey, how he thrilled me, ah hah, honey honey_

_Honey honey, nearly killed me, ah hah, honey honey_

_I'd heard about him before, I wanted to know some more_

_And now I'm about to see what he mean to me_…"

**Okay! That's it for this scene, I just wanted to finish it! Now what happens after this usually is the guys meeting, since I already did that, it just goes onto the Aunties! Stay tuned and ready, I'm on fire! (Well this chapter and my updates are crap, bt look, i've actually UPDATED! XP) Okay, it's now 11:34 AM and I'm starving since I didn't have breakfast. I can't watch anything else now since the DVD is on, and if I change it it re-starts. SO I'll write the Auntie chapter and post it later after lunch! Bye guys! PDQxoxox**


	8. Sunglasses, Fainting and Bridesmaids!

**Okay! This is the Aunties chapter! Here we go! Review please too!**

As I squeeze through these literally, stinkers on this ridiculous boat I shot a bit from shock of the waves, "Woo!"

And my short other friend behind me, shouting" Exuse me! Coming through! I'M WITH A SENIOR CITIZEN HERE!" My response was grabbing onto her shoulders even tighter and a scoff.

Having to much fun, she continues, " My mother needs a perch!"

Having finally found a space to squeeze in on, I exclaim, "_Mother_? We're the same age!" She pushes me down and plumps down next to me.

She mumbles, " Well, months apart…"

She looks around, getting comfortable and placing her purse on her lap, " Ooooh! Sailor!" She winks at him, even though he's at least 60!

After that the man with the old beard facing us hands her a bottle, she says a brief, "Why thank-you!" and I have to pull my new Versace glasses in the hot summer air, as I see her rip the cork of with her teeth. I sigh, looking around embarrassed and look for a distraction. She chugs down it like she's been in the dessert all her life! Which is ironic since we're in the middle of the sea.

I look forwards again and see the man pull out a large cook book, THE WHOLE WOMAN COOKBOOK, with my friend over here in the kitchen. I exclaim to her, "OH! He has your book!"

She replies, "Oh," and swallows the rest of the drops. He makes had signals with his wife beside him what looks like a "write" on book. He points to himself and says, "Staffro, me, Staffro." I wonder why native McKineliens just don't learn English. I mean, we know some, we visit here all the time! Well, used to anyway.

She signs the book as I hand her a pen, and she writes something to do with Staffro probably. I turn my head as I start to get bored, I see the woman besides me have a basket with a sheet over the top. Ah, a baby on board! So silent, I heard somewhere they're either quiet on trips and crazy little bastards that scream bloddy mary. I would know, my daddy traveled me on cruises all the time for holidays when I was younger. And I was more the _other _option.

I point to the lady, assuming she doesn't speak English either, and I point to the basket and me and she just nods her head. I take that as a go for it and start to open the sheet to see the sleeping angel. As I whip it open I dream my head off like I used to on all those cruise ships. I fling back and so does everybody around me. I grip my neck, trying to swallow after shock. It was a freaking, ugly FISH! Like, mini shark or just a giant head of a a shark. It's mouth hanging open with it's eyes still in. McKinely and their fish! I shake uncontrollably until I gain my consciousness again. Everybody around me laughing and saying foreign things! I'm absolutely mortified! At least they can't see what my eyes look like!

End of this persons POV

Back to normal POV (Audreys)

We're in front of my giant mirror in my room and I'm standing on my bed adjusting Rosie's bridesmaids dress strap. After our little convocation, we decided to try on the dresses, well, them at least. I couldn't wait to show them the designs. So I did!

As they twirl in their dresses, Lea interrupts my humming," You are so clever!" She stares in awe, I must admit, the look very cute.

"We're gonna look fabulous tomorrow!" Rose jumps up at down at the thought. I play with her hair to examine if the strap is fix.

I sigh, all of us smiling name, "It's gonna be a perfect wedding, and I want my father to walk me down the isle!"

Rose replies jokingling, "Better be a wide isle." I pull her hair back as they both giggle. Lea just stares still laughing at Audreys reaction too.

"I- I will _know _when I see my father when I meet hi-" As I was going to continue my little rant, we heard a knock on the door. We turn towards it and as I was about to jump off the bed to open it, _that _child came baring on in; My fiancé . I smile immediately at the love of my life. He opens his muscular arms and tackles my bridesmaids to the couch. I would usually laugh and join in, but he could _rip _one of the straps I just fixed. I ball my fists up, resisting the urge to rip him away and shout, " Please be careful with my bridesmaids!"

They're all laughing and Sky stands upend Lea and Rose pose on the large fluffy couch. "So… what do you think of Rosie and I?"

He plays along an makes a face, not quite sure from his silliness, and goes," Ohhhh yes!"

I put my hands down and repeat him, "Ohhhh yes? Whith your way it would be; A three minute wedding with jeans and t-shirt, washed out with a bottle of beer!"

He turns around and looks at me, his eyes softening, "You make me sound so un-romantic." He turns back to the girls and explains, "I just want to save money for travelling." I giggle at how romantic he actually is. All these plans, O think vaguely about mum anther plans with my possible father, Finn. I stop thinking about that and get back to my tasks.

"Oh please! We're not going anywhere yet!" I take a deep breath in at how over-whelmed I am, trying to stay calm, "Anyway, please get out, we're very, very busy!" I snap my finger and point to the door.

He grabs a cowboy hat from the floor and heads to the door while teasingly says, " Relax, I'm just getting props for tonight!" He shoves a cigarette pipe in his mouth and checks me out. I roll my eyes as Rosie and Leas say at the same time, "OooOOoohh!" Lea standing up and shimmying while Rosie growls. As he's about to leave I say, "Yes! Have fun at your bachelor party!" He shakes his hips like he's about to do the limbo. I laugh at his silly crap dance.

One label for him; bad dancer! Mum always said we remind he of her first true love… I wonder if that was Finn, if he was a bad dancer? Cause there's no way Mum is, one of the best I've seen!

Sky shuts the door and we all sigh. Rose and Lee stare and me as I giggle to myself and Rosie takes me out of my trance, "Why haven't you told him yet, telling him about your dads?" She says in a hushed tone.

I roll my eyes, it's obvious," Because he would say I have to tell my Mum!"

Lea interjects, "Rachel's absolutely gonna kill you when she finds out!" Just figuring it out.

I turn to her," By the time she finds out, it'll be too late!" They stare at me, not quite sure what to say. So I continue, "I feel like theirs's a part of me missing… And when I meet my dad," I pause laughing slightly, " everything… will fall in place."

**I just found out my internet is low, so I'm gonna create even more.**

**But that's it for this chapter, I know I said you'll find out the aunties, bit I just wanted to drag in along! Haha, so in my next one, when Audrey meets them, THEN you'll know! Now I am gonna write a little bit of the boys since it's been a while since I have written about them. But only the TINIEST bit! Okay? Okay! Thanks guys, please review, I need them to keep on improving! PDQxoxoxo**


	9. How the Dads are going

**Okay, this is just gonna be about the dads, it'll only be a few line but I thought I have to include ONE scene before drama happens! **

Puck yells from the front of the boat, "Hee ho!" As the waves come splashing in the sparkling McKinely summer waters.

As the Finn and Kurt are tying and untying all the flags, Finn shouting quickly, " Somebody tie that one up, fast!" While he strangles the biggest and tallest one at the back.

Kurt crouches and say confused, "I'm on it! I'm on it!" Just doing what he thinks is correct.

"That's good!" He yells back, and tries to do it again when Puck takes charge and tells him to twist one of the circular steering compartments.

Finn keeps on yelling, "That's it, that's it!" As they get closer to McKinely.

**Now that was just how they were going I'll give you now the aunties because I'm bored, and I promised you it! Now, I'll write that one and then I'm off! Okay? Coz there's all this drama going to I'm on vacation and the weather is crap, so I'm just writing and editing and writing more. But next chapter in the last update for a bit!… until I get bored !Actually, I'm watching friends and glee all from season 1 again! XD **

**Now I'm gonna see what's the most popular second language for glee and I'm gonna post it! XP That's how bored I am! TTYL and updating soon, next up, AUNTIES! XP xoxoxPDQx**


	10. The REAL Aunties Chapter

**Okay, here's the Aunties, I'm nervous it's gonna be SUPER bad! XP Okay here it is; **

As Rachel drives her beat-up truck up and down the hills she taps a beat in her head. She finds a park and hops out of the truck to see her best friends in the whole universe. They may have had some fights, but NOW were stronger than ever!

I walk down the planks of wood and with an umbrella stand in my hand and my suitcase and hand-bag in the other. I turn around to see what's the hold up behind me, I roll my eyes through my cheap sunnies and shout to the princess, " Come on, Cleopatra!" And with that I watch forwards and try my best to stay away from embarrassing myself from hanging around her too long.

Ask I start walking down the hill I see the tall woman with ridiculously high heels and a bunch of passengers carrying her luggage. _Yep, that's her alright_ !

I look around finding my other bestie when I heard a shriek, I look towards where it came from and _of course_ it was her. Cleopatra's twin sister! She screams out, "My shoe!" and bend down to pick it up.

By the time she's put it on I've ran down the rest of the hill and push by all the other boarders blocking her view. I adjust my cowboy shell decorated hat Audrey made when she was 11, and I exclaim, "Well, would you look at what the_ tide _washed in!" A huge grin breaking my face. I haven't been thins happy since… No, not the time to gloom, that for later when we're settle down!

The two ladies wriggle and go back to back besides the high difference and get into our positions;

The shorter one shouts, "_** For one night… **_"

The taller one continues, " _**And one night only…**_ "

We shout in unison, " _**Rachel and the Rocketblasts! **_"

We scream and shriek and just act like animals as we meet each other in the middle of the peer giving a long- owed group hug. We hugging not realising we are going in circles and we stop. Laughing when my tallest friends exclaims in astonishment, " Look at you!"

And then my shorter friend joining in, " You look AMAZING!"

I reply, pointing to my tallest friends, possibly becausee of the heels, " But _you _look _**fantastic **_!" And she poses. She responds, "And _you _look like an old_ hippy _!" We all laugh as I do a cowboy dance.

I stop and exclaim, "And _where_ did you get _these_?" I grab her plastic breast.

The other friends shouts, "Husban number THREE!"

We all laugh and decide it's time to do a true handshake,

We all put our rich arms in linking them and our left hand/ arm shaking around as we chant,

_**Rocketblast, Diatomite! **_

We make a huddle and screech,

_**Sleep all day and… **_

we all turn around and bump our behinds__together and say the last line,

_**WAP HOO! All night! **_

We all laugh our heads of to the car, we finally calm down half way through the trip. They start asking questions, the taller one questioning first, "So any _men _at this wedding?"

I reply, "Ohhh, she's got _heaps_!" I say as I swivel the car to the right.

"Here we go! Husban number four! INCOMING!"

We both laugh as she replies "Nooooooo! Not for me, for her! Now that her book is a best seller stuffing.. what? MSUHROOMS and… _various _vegetables" We all laugh at the thinest woman here, "it's time to find Mr. Right!" she concludes. We all giggle at her remark.

The shorter one replies, " _**PLEASE! **_!" She yells throughing her head back, " _**Boooorrringg! **_"

I cut in before this can go further, " What a great couple of role models you are for Audrey! Cereal bride and little hermit over here!"

The shorter one spat at the side of the roofless truck and exclaimed, "That's me! A lone wolf!" She started howling and I started howling too, agreeing with her!

We pull into the area of the hotel, not one car in site up in the old junk. I sigh, when the shorter friends questions, " When are the love birds flying their nest?"

I sigh dramatically, " Oh god knows! You never know what's going through that child's head sometimes; she wants a _BIG _white wedding, " I flailing around my arms now after parking the car, I continue, "She and Sky are making all kinds of plans for the hotel… sometimes I think they'll never leave!" And with that we jump out of the car.

The shorter one continues this convocation, " But do you really want her to?"

I look away, turning to the blue water, "Oh, I want what's best for her… Of course not!" We all start laughing.

I see Sky coming towards us, "Sky! Come meet my back- up girls!"

They both shriek and scream in unison," _**BACK- UP GIRLS, MY ASS! **_"

"He's the leading man for tomorrow's shing-ding!"

He runs towards us now, helping us collect the variously bags of luggage. Before he does he comes towards the two and guesses, " You must be… **A/N: NICE TRY YOU GUYS! IT'S LATER IN THIS CHAPTER! HAHAHA! **"

"Yes, I am!" They share a quick hug and kiss. He turns towards the other and says,

" And you must be **A/N: lalalaalalla. **" Nodding her head and pulling the attractive man towards her for a warm hug. "I've heard so much about you!"

She sighs, releasing from the warm gesture and picking up the lights bag there is, " All bad, I hope!" She turns away and starts helping the other friend.

Rachel, wrestling with the much bigger luggage mumbling loud enough for them to hear, " And all true!"

"Oh Rachel, let me help you with that!" Sky exclaims reaching over and tugging it over his shoulder.

With the three guys: **(A/N: It has this in the middle sorry, had to include :S ) **

Finn starts to sit down next to the other two looking out to the ocean in deep thought, while the others were talking.

Kurt stared at Puck **( BIG A/N: DO YOU THINK IT SHOULD BE CHANGED TO SAM? I'M GONNA MAKE A PAIRING THAT EVERYBODY SPAZZED ABOUT FOR TWO WEEKS AFTER THE NATIONALS EPISODE! SO… PM OR REVIEW ME TO SAY YOU WOULD LIKE PUCK OR SAM?) **awe, "I know who you are. Your Puck Mister, aren't you?" He excitedly states, sitting closer to him, " You wrote, A Bloke, in a boat in Vanuatu Island!"

Puck smiled, nodding, looking ahead, " Yes I am."

"You know, your books are a god- servant when on dull business trips! I may look like I'm ponding my securities, but in the real life, I'm _trekking _some remote island on the corner of the planet." He praises, looking up to his idol.

Puck looks back at him for a second, " I should ttry Korea sometime…"

Kurt sighs, " No, that wouldn't be spontaneous adventure…"

Finn was getting bored of that conversation so he asks, "We you a close friend of Rachels? Not including sexual times…? "

They both think silently, Puck answering first, " Well since none of us have spoken to her in 20 or so years, no. No I'm not. This invite was more, out of the blue!"

Thinking out loud, Kurt remarks," You know, what a coincidence. Neither have I…"

Changing the subject Finn walks to the front and says, we're getting close, grab the rope! **(A/N: I don't know anything about sailing, so my apologies for all the incorrect facts and slang!) **

"Huh, what? oh right!" Kurt quickly grabs the rope, it dragging him down halfway to the boat. He shouts, "I've got it! i've got it!" once finally he's stopped sliding across the wooden floor.

Back to the ladies:

We're panting when we are finally at the top of the mountain, Sky and his best men following us with the taller woman's ridiculous amount of clothing and bags!

The shorter woman panting out, " I new I never should have bought my cooking utensils!"

The taller woman screeching, " Why did I _ever_ wear stilettos!" The shorter woman whimpering and the taller woman's whole body shaking; both of them gripping the wall of the stairs. Both muttering Oh my gods and just dropping all the luggage the were carrying. I was just watching in amusement as I stand and straight and healthy like I took an elevator.

Just then Audrey came running out to her balcony, which was right above us, and screamed, " Auntie Mercedes!" As she looked up from the floor she collapsed on she half-heartedly waved and say, " H-hey!" Audrey already making her way down the stairs to see her.

The taller auntie turned to Rachel and exclaimed, "Look at Audrey. SHE'S GOTTEN SO BEAUTIFUL!" I just laugh in return turning towards the stairs my daughter runs down them.

Mercede's jumps up and Audrey leaps into her arms, giving her a huge hug. They let go and Mercedes grabs Audrey's cheeks and says, "You get more gorgeous every time I see you!" She let's go and Audrey the young woman turns to the other visitor.

"I bet you don't remember me!" The other auntie exclaims.

"Oh, not with all that plastic surgery!" Mercede's rudely states.

Audrey runs towards her while saying, " Of course I do!" They are now in a hug, " Auntie Santanna, you haven't changed _at all_ !" All of us are laughing now at this re-union.

"Ohhh! My little ones got her whole life ahead of her!" I start kissing her head, Audrey pushing out from my grasp while yelling, " Oh _please_ ! I'm getting _married _tomorrow! I'm not a child in convict!"

"Ohh! Fiesty!" Mercede's shouts.

"I like that!" Santanna says, the three of them heading inside.

"Oh, she's a chip of the old block!"

**HA! You found out the Aunties, FINALLY! Please review and tell me if you would like Samcede's at the end or Puckcede's ! Love it, hate it whatever! I had fun writing this chapter I've been writing this for over an hour being I have to watch the scene and write and correct some things! That's it! It's 4:08 PM and I'm exhausted! Please review anything you think! ( Execpt wayyyy too negative reviews!) Thanks for reading, this is now the most I've ever typed and I would love some responses! I'm also making a copy in Spanish later too! Well… maybe… haha. Thanks everybody! Bye! xoxoxoxXPDQxo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Time to read some of my own Fanfiction! :DDDD **


End file.
